Exploring together
by Admerxin13
Summary: Happy Valentines Day! Sora and Riku go on an adventure to a new island, but will the storm on the horizon destroy the perfect opportunity? RiSo/Soku/SoRiku


Okay, this is a Yaoi for a contest my friend kpizkool hosted. SORRY IT"S SO SHORT AND LATE, KP!!! Anywho, enjoy the delicious smuttyness that is SoRiku (or SoKu)

Happy Valentines Day! Love is in the air!

----------

Exploring Together

"So, Sora? What do you think?" The silver haired teenage boy asked the brunette beside him on the sand.

The brunette, Sora, glanced over at his friend, "About what, Riku?"

Riku face-palmed, then, sighing, told Sora again the idea he'd come up with earlier. "Going to that new island and exploring. Duh."

"Oh. Well, I don't know, Riku... What if that storm the weatherman predicted gets here today? They said it was a 90 percent chance!"

Riku turned on his side to peer at his companion better. "And 90 percent of the time that old man's wrong! Besides, It could be days for that storm to blow over after it hits! I don't want to have to be cooped up in my house without doing _something_ fun."

Sora, sighing, turned to watch the light play on his friend's hair, throwing sparkles on the sand around them. Unknowingly, his hand shot out to gently touch the strands glinting brightest.

"Uh, Sora? What're you doing?" Sora looked up to his friends face, then snatched his hand away, blushing. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Ooookaaay then; anyway, are you going to join me or not?" Riku leaned up to look down at the brunette beside him, puppy dog eyes in place.

Sora, red faced and chibi cute, pouted, "Riku!" he whined, "You know I can't argue when you act like that! Ugh, fine I'll go with you!"

Riku gave a loud whoop and jumped up, pulling Sora with him. "Lets go!"

"WAIIIIIIIIIIT!!!" Sora called as he was dragged away.

-------On the island------

"Riku!" Sora whined for the fifth or sixth time. "Shouldn't we have told someone we were coming here?" He stopped in the cave they were walking through. _Damnnit, Riku! Why do you always chose the scary places to explore?! _

Suddenly, the floor of the cave trembled and rocked. Thunder crashed and lightning zapped in the distance. "R-Riku!" Sora called out, silt and rock falling from the ceiling hid his long time friend from his view."Riku!!!"

A hand came out from the dusty air and pulled Sora quickly against a sheilded Sora's body from falling rocks with his body.

Then everything went dark as a slam echoed through the cave. The shaking stopped, and Sora opened his eyes.

The first thing he could see was Riku, of course (being the shorter of the two). Beyond Riku he saw only a small beams of light adding only a slight glow around the small cave. A great boulder had shut the opening and the way to outside.

Riku breathed out a sigh of releif as the dust settled around them, but he didn't move away form the wall. Sora looked up to ask him why he wasn't moving, but didn't have to.

Sora's gaze collided with Riku's, and couldn't look away from those turquise eyes above him. "Riku...We need to get out... Don't we?"

The older boy grinned wolfishly, and the brunette's eyes widened. "No, Sora. There's enough light to tell there's holes in the 'door'. We have air and some light. It's all we need."

Then his lips came down on Sora's, pressing him gently against the wall. Sora's eyes widened, then slowly drifted shut at the feel of Riku's soft, firm lips caressing his.

Sora, almost unknowingly, wrapped his arms around Riku's taller form; one hand at his back, the other on the back of his neck.

Riku broke the kiss, deciding to nibble the younger boy's ear. "Ah...ah!" Sora moaned softly, innocently. Riku groaned in response and worked his knee between Sora's thighs, rubbing his thigh to Sora's crotch.

Sora squeaked, and scratched Riku's back at the sensation. He felt Riku grin as he nibbled on his neck. "R-Riku..." Sora moaned.

"Yes, Sora?" Riku breathed, halting everything he was doing, realizing what he'd done. He was sexing up his best friend! Silently praying the younger boy wouldn't hate him, he waited.

"P-please don't stop..." Sora blushed at his hoarse voice. Riku couldn't help the groan that came from his throat from the needy sound. "I'll do my best, Sora..." And he brought his lips back to Sora's.

Sora, braced to be denied the privalage, carefully switched their places and, blushing a deep red, leaned up to bite Riku's neck. Riku sucked in a breath as he felt himself go instantly hard.

That innocently exploring mouth kissed and nibbled down to Riku's shirt's neckline, and, annoyed by the peice of cloth in his way, pulled it and the vest it was under off the older boy.

Riku chuckled at Sora's want to have freedom over the older boy, then moaned as Sora explored more with that sweet mouth of his. Soon Sora was licking a little too far down, and Riku pulled him back up for a heated kiss, tongues colliding and dancing.

Riku pushed Sora to the floor, removing the boy's shirt as he went. His knee began to caress Sora's crotch again, and then was replaced by one of Riku's big hands.

Sora shivered as Riku bent over him and sucked on a nipple, licking it, then blowing on it. The cold sensation made Sora moan and his back arched into the air and collide with Riku's bare chest.

Riku grinned at the sight of the brunette's blushing face, eyes lit by a fire inside, as it was once before when trying to get him back from the darkness.

Now they both were in semi-darkness, and couldn't care less.

Riku stripped Sora of his pants and boxers, and Sora did the same to Riku. Sora's eyes widened again at the sight of Riku leaning above him, naked.

"Y-you're... I thought you didn't like anyone, Riku..." Riku rolled his eyes, then let them wander over the younger boy slowly, determined to have his full of the skinny but muscular body before him.

"You really never realized, as much as I always only hung around you? Hoping you'd notice me at anytime more often than Kairi?" He growled the girls name. She had gotten in his way too many times.

Sora shook his head. "That was why? I thought it was because-"

"Oh, who cares what was, when we have what's right now?!" Riku growled. Sora blinked, them laughed. "That was almost poetic, Ri-kun!" He told the older boy, using the childhood nickname.

Riku growled again, and pounced on the younger boy, quickly turning his mind from peotry and the past. Soon he once again had Sora moaning his name.

Riku stuck a finger in Sora's mouth, ordering him to suck. Sora did, surprised when another finger was added, then another.

Finally Riku pulled the fingers away and kissed Sora deeply. While he did, he inserted a finger in Sora, causing the boy to squeak. "Riku... What're you- Ah!" Another finger was added.

"Relax, Sora." Riku told him gently, inserting the third. He kissed Sora again, relaxing the smaller boy as simply as that. Riku tentatively scissored his fingers, stretching Sora and trying to find the boy's sweet spot.

Where was it? Sora winced, then cried out, "Riku!" Got it!

Sora squirmed and bucked as Riku continued to torment him with those long fingers. "Riku! Please!"

"What, Sora?" Riku asked, so entranced by the sight of the younger boy's squirming to understand. "You! Inside... I want!"

Riku got it. He pulled his fingers out of Sora, then quickly replaced them with himself. He groaned as Sora's tight heat surrounded him. "God, Sora... You feel so good."

Sora moaned, then winced. Riku was so much bigger than three fingers! Then Riku rolled his hips over Sora, thrusting in and out, causing Sora to cry out at the feel of it.

Riku began kissing Sora again, moving his hand between them to caress Sora's arousal as he thrusted. "A-ah! Riku!"

The brunette wrapped his legs around Riku, desperatly trying to get more of the older boy inside him. _God it feels so good! _He moaned again as the thrusting got faster, more frantic. The thunder outside was distantly heard under the sounds of their two hearts beating together.

He could feel himself getting near as Riku continued to rub up and down his length. Sora's back arched again as his climax came, and he shot white liquid over Riku and his stomach. Riku came right after him, filling him to the brim. Shuddering as he released, Riku lay on Sora for a few moments before the both fell asleep.

-----One week later-------

When Kairi and others in the search party came to search for the pair, They found them hidden in the cave; the rock rolled halfway to the side, still partially blocking the entrance.

Inside, they found the boys sleeping together, clothes on, with broken coconuts and paupu fruits in small piles around the cave.

The storm had been gone for five days.

--------

Well, now that that's done( *drools* XLLLL) Wow, I can't beleive it turned out that way. Hope you likey! PLEASE R&R!!!(read and review!)


End file.
